Young Justice: Wally's Efforts
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: AU Young Justice! Wally West has gone back in time to save the future. This story is going to be a retelling of the Young Justice series with a Wally West who knows what is going to happen in the future and he plans to change everything to the best of his abilities and keep everyone safe even if it means distancing himself from those he cares about.
1. Prologue

**AU Young Justice! Wally West has gone back in time to save the future. This story is going to be a retelling of the Young Justice series with a Wally West who knows what is going to happen in the future and he plans to change everything to the best of his abilities and keep everyone safe even if it means distancing himself from those he cares about.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League!

* * *

_  
When he first woke up he didn't understand where he was, why he was there, or what the hell was going on. But then as he came to it more more he realized

exactly what his purpose was;

His name was Wally West and he was there to save everyone.

He could remember everything so much more clearly now! He remembers when everyone lost hope, he remembers when everyone died, his family, his friends, the entire Justice League, and so many civilians. He remembers being alone and losing hope himself.

He remembered everything but most of all, his determination and willpower to set things right.

His name is Wally West and he traveled back in time to save the future.

Of course all of this had happened 5 years ago when he was 10 years old now at 15 it was time for everything to begin anew. Hopefully this time, he wouldn't screw everything up so badly.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry this is so short but it's just the beginning sort of like an idea to get started. Basically this story is future Wally West going back in time to save everyone so that means he knows what's going to happen on missions and is going to try and change it.**


	2. Today's the day

I **do not own** **Youn** _ **g**_ _ **justice**_ _ **or**_ _ **the**_ _ **Justice**_ _ **League**_

* * *

 _ **_**_  
 _Central city_  
 _July 4, 11:03 CDT_

* * *

 **Wally** **P.**

Today was the day. Finally after five long years of waiting and training I was finally going to be able to set things right or get started at least. It wasn't easy

especially not with my uncle Barry always watching me, the fact was I had already changed this timeline by not telling uncle Barry about the experiment or

about my new super speed abilities. In all honesty I didn't even have to recreate the experiment again because once I came back in time I still had my powers

from the future, along with all of my memories so for the past 5 years I've just been randomly popping up every now and then as 'Kid Flash' and running away

from uncle Barry, the original flash, as so not to get caught and not to give away my identity. I don't think he's been to happy about me always running away.

He managed to catch me about 2 years ago when I had to stop running because of a bullet wound from a recent robbery I stopped. I was surprised that when

he didn't start interrogating me or questioning me on my identity instead he took me to the hospital and after I was discharged he asked if I wanted to become

his apprentice. So here I am two years later fighting Captain Cold before we both head over to the Justice League headquarters. Even though I knew it wasn't

exactly the real headquarters which was actually the watchtower in space but uncle Barry didn't need to know I knew that. I guess I'm just as impatient and in

a hurry as last time only this time it's not because of the excitement of going to the headquarters it's because I'm finally going to get to see my best friends

again alive and well.

* * *

 **Third** **Person** **P.**

"Stealing ice. Seriously?" The Flash aka Barry Allen ask as he continued to run in circles around Captain Cold with Kid Flash doing the same, "A little cliché, even for Captain Cold."

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" Wally yelled.

Pulling his goggles down he switched off to the right, speeding quickly around Captain Cold before heading straight towards him. He spun to avoid getting hit with the freeze ray/gun, only a bit getting his shoulder before snatching the gun out of his hands and skidding to a stop behind him.

Just as Captain Cold turned around growling at Kid Flash, Flash himself sped in and with a single punch, knocked him out.

"Calm down, kid."

"I am calm!" Wally said exasperated, "But you're purposely taking your time stopping to chat with everyone! And I mean everyone!"

Wally grinned coming to stand in front of Flash, "Today's the day!"

* * *

 _Washington D.C_  
 _July 4, 14:00 EDT_

* * *

As Flash and Kid Flash ran towards the Hall of Justice Wally grinned widely as he saw the figures of his old teammates and members of the Justice League already standing there.

After so long he was finally seeing them again.

"Awe Man!" Wally whined knowing it would get the others attention and he grinned as they turned around, "I knew we'd be the last ones here."

Wally could just _feel_ Barry's smirk thrown at him, so he ignored it. Just like he ignored all the reporter and the people's awed comments as they walked by and into the Hall of Justice.

Wally was also aware of the other hero's staring at him, the only one who wasn't was Roy, and Wally wasn't sure how to feel about that. He knew they were

staring at him mainly because of how much of a mystery he's been these past few years, even when he actually joined up with the flash he refused to give out

his identity that anyone. And he could easily retort back at Batman if he ever annoyed him, which he supposed was a bit shocking to the others.

Wally remembered the one time him and Barry went to Gotham and worked alongside Batman

And Robin, it was the first time the Flash had ever introduced him to another hero. And no matter how happy he was to see them, Wally was still annoyed by

how badly they kept trying to trick him into talking about himself or let slip information on who he really was. But none of that mattered now.

Today was the day.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked.

"Born that way." Speedy aka Roy grinned cockily.

' _Yeah you were._ ' Wally thought but said nothing.

"I'm glad we're all hear." Aqualad aka Kaldur'ahm said before looking at Wally, "especially you, Kid Flash. I hear you are a very yard person to keep in one place."

Wally was a bit startled at being addressed but didn't let it show instead he shrugged and said, "I don't like being in one place for to long, but this'll be...interesting for sure."

"Whoa..." Robin's eyes widened slightly as he looked up at the giant statues above the elevator in front of them.

 _ **Swissshhh**_

The elevators doors opened, revealing Red Tornado and Martian the Manhunter.

"Robin. Speedy. Aqualad. Kid Flash. Welcome." J'onn aka Martian the Manhunter said before turning and walking further into the elevator.

Wally and Robin fist bumped each other before following him inside with the others right behind them.

Once J'onn started rambling about what they did and did not have access to Wally stopped paying attention and instead used his superspeed to slip a piece of paper backwards into Roy's pouch where he keeps his arrows.

The small gust of air alerted Barry that he did something but he didn't have time to question Wally as the elevator came to a stop.

"...And if course, our library." J'onn finished speaking as they entered said room.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash grinned at them all.

Robin and Kaldur'ahm both sat down, but Speedy stayed standing in the middle of the room while Wally was farther back, closer to the door they just came out of.

Batman stared at Kid Flash immediately recognizing the tense posture as someone about to run away or get defensive, he wasn't sure why he was standing like that especially with them around but he was sure going to find out, but later, he had other matters to attend to,

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Looking over at the kids Batman added, "We shouldn't be long."  
 **Recognized** **:**  
 **Batman-01**  
 **Aquaman-06**  
 **Flash-04**  
 **Green** **Arrow-08**  
 **Martian** **the Manhunter-07**  
 **Red** **Tornado-16**

The doors beyond the security camera slid open just as Speedy said, "That's it?" Once he had their attention, Speedy crossed his arms and added,  
"You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"Its a first step," Aquaman said, "You've been granted access few others get."

Speedy gestured angrily at the window above them to the side, "Oh really? Who cares what side the glass we're on?!"

Green Arrow stepped forward, "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What **_I need is_** respect." Roy turned to look at Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash, who Roy was a but unnerved at the intense stare he was giving him but tried to ignore it, "They're treating us like kids. Worse like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

Robin and Aqualad shared a look but Kid Flash just kept staring at him.

"You're kidding right. You're playing their game? Why! Today was supposed to be THE day! Step 1 of becoming full fledged members of the league."  
They all stayed quiet, so Roy continued to speak, "I bet they never told you the Hall of Justice wasn't the real HQ."

"What?" Now Robin was giving Roy all his undivided attention same with Kaldur'ahm.

Roy nodded, "They never told you this was a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta-beam teleport or tubes to the real HQ. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow looked back at Batman who crossed his arms and glowered at him.

"I know," Green Arrow said, "I know, but I thought maybe we can make an exception?"

Batman narrowed his eyes back at him causing Green Arrow to frown and mutter, "Guess not."

"You are not helping your cause here son," Aquaman said sternly, "Stand down or-"

"Or what?" Speedy cut him off, "You'll send me to my room?And I'm not your son!"

"I'm not even his son." Speedy added glaring at Green Arrow.

"I thought I was his partner. But... Not anymore." Speedy slammed his hat down onto the floor, before turning and walking out.

As he walked past Speedy said, "I guess they're right about you three..." He paused looking at Kid Flash, "Except maybe you Kid Flash."

When the others turned to look at Kid Flash, Wally simply grinned at Roy and said "We'll see."

And just like that, Roy walked out.

Just on the computer in the room beat the screen turned on showing receiving transmission. Then Superman's profile filled up the screen immediately he spoke,

"Superman to Justice League. There's been a explosion at Project Cadamus. Its on fire."

"I've had my suspension's about Cadamus." Batman said as him and the other members of the League came to stand in front of the computer, "This could present the perfect opportunity to-"

* * *

 **Wally** **P.O.V**

Was Roy (or is it clone Roy? I keep getting confused) always so dramatic? I mean damn, I know I use to be a bit of a prima-drama (Just a bit!) Anyway I

already know what Bats and the others are still talking about so there's really no point in me even listening. Just when I was considering running out to get a

quick bite to eat, my phone rang. Loudly.

* * *

 **Back to Third Person P.O.V**

Wally quickly whipped out his phone and looked at the caller ID before smiling.

"Who's calling you?"

Wally looked up and saw the entire room was looking at him. The computer was off so the call was over.

"Huh?"

"He asked who was calling you KF, I'm kinda curious with the creepy smile you got going on there." Robin grinned.

Wally shrugged, "Just a friend I was waiting to hear from."

As quickly as he could, Wally sent a text saying he'd text later before shutting off his phone and putting it away.

When the others continued to stare at him Wally frowned and said, "You know its rude to stare right?"

Flash rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, I didn't exactly know that you had friends or a cell phone."

Green Arrow snorted, covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

Wally meanwhile rolled his eyes and said, "You do remember I have a life outside of Kid Flash right?"

This got everyone even Batman's attention considering this was the first time Kid Flash ever said anything about his life outside of being a hero as Kid Flash.

Wally stared back at them before once again being the one to break the silence.

"Don't you guys have superheroing business to get too?"

Wally would've laughed at the look on their faces if not for the fact it was him they were staring at.

Finally Batman nodded, "Stay put."

"What?" Robin threw his hands out to the side, "Why?!"

"This is a League mission." Aquaman said.

"You're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash said gesturing to him and the other League members.

"There will be other missions." Aquaman smiled, "When you're ready."

"But for now... " Batman narrowed his eyes into the famous bat-glare, "Stay. Put."

As Batman, Aquaman and Flash walked by Green Arrow looked at Martian the Manhunter and said, "Glad you didn't bring you know who."

"Voldemort?"

Green Arrow jumped, "What?"

Wally smiled mischievously, "Voldemort, you know head of the death eater click. Harry Potter? No? Ah oh well," Wally shrugged "Guess you were just talking about someone else who was supposed to come join our merry little group than?"

Green Arrow sighed, "You're seriously borderline creepy and annoying right now," Green Arrow grinned, "We'll get along just fine."

Martian the Manhunter cleared his throat, "I believe we should be on our way now."

"My mentor. My king." Aqualad looked down, "I thought he trusted me."

"They've been lying to us." Robin said.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad said.

Robin sighed, "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

They stayed silent.

"What is... Project Cadamus?" Aqualad asked Robin.

* * *

 **_**  
 **And** **that's** **a** **wrap** **everybody! I** **hope** **you** **liked** **the** **first** **chapter, I** **dunno** **when** **I** **can** **update** **because** **I** **didn't** **really** **plan** **on** **writing** **or** **posting** **this** **it** **just... Happened.**  
 **And** **I** **beg** **of** **you! If** **I** **got** **any** **information** **screwed** **up** **than** **tell** **me! I** **just** **started** **watching** **Young** **Justice** **yesterday!**


	3. SuberboyKF's Home

**I do not** **own** **Youn** _ **g**_ _**justice**_ _**or**_ _**the**_ _**Justice**_ _**Leagu**_ **e**

* * *

 **To Kid Flash's (Wally's) Home Part One**

* * *

 **Wally** **P** **.** **O** **.** **V**

Okay so maybe he should've thought things out and tried to change things up with Cadamus and breaking Superboy out. But in his opinion he didn't expect

to suddenly have a panic attack and have to run off before the others noticed. So, he did what he thought was best, he ignored it and decided to let things

play out since they didn't turn out too bad last time. Only, he forgot how much of a ass Supes was to Connor in the beginning. So him glaring at all the

League members probably wasn't to smart. Especially with how Batman was watching him. Add all that on top of the bruised probably broken ribs and the

bruises covering him? Of course he was in a mood and was not going to put up with their shitty opinion on Connor.

"Wait. What?" Green Arrow frowned.

Wally signed, "You guys were just discussing where Superboy could stay or should stay while you guys come to a decision, right?"

Batman glares, "No."

Wally threw his hands up in the air, "Oh come on! I hope you realize even if you say no I'm still going to bring him to stay with me at my house!"

"Kid, I don't think that's such a good idea." Flash said putting his hands on Wally's shoulders, "We don't know anything about him or what he plans on doing and if you take him to your house... well then he'll learn your secret identity..."

"So?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

Flash stared at him shocked, as were the other League members even if Batman wasn't showing it.

"...So..." Superman started, "That could put you and the people you care about in danger."

Wally raised an eyebrow before turning and speeding over to Superboy.

Superboy tensed and glared at Wally.

"Aw don't be that way!" Wally whined smiling, "You heard everything we were talking about right? With your super hearing?"  
Out of the corner of his eye, Wally noticed Superman stand up a bit straighter.

Warily, Superboy nodded. But that was good enough for Wally.

"So, what do you think?" Even as he spoke as calmly as he could, Wally was still worried that Connor wouldn't want to stay with him, and he doubted Connor felt at ease with the situation what with the Justice League making their way over to them.

"Huh?"

On any other day Wally would've laughed at the confused look on Connors face, but he needed to be serious here and get Connor to want to come with him.  
"I'm asking what you want to do. Do you want to come stay with me, or go with the grumpy stooges over there?" Wally asked cheerfully pointing at the Justice League over his shoulder with his thumb.

Almost immediately Superboy responded, "You."

Wally felt his grin stretch out over his face, his grin was so wide he could give the joker a run for his money.

"Great!"

Wally turned back towards the Justice League, "Right, he agreed so bye!"

Grabbing Superboy's arm Wally used his super speed and in a matter of seconds was standing inside his apartments living room.

Superboy quickly yanked his arm out of Wally's grip and looked around with a blank look on his face.

"Where am I?"

"Oh," Wally grinned widely, "Welcome to...MY HOME!"

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS IS!**


	4. DiffPOVKFhome

**I do not** **own** **Youn** _ **g**_ _**justice**_ _**or**_ _**the**_ _**Justice**_ _**Leagu**_ **e**

* * *

 **{Another POV} To Kid Flash's Home Part One**

* * *

 **Third Person Limited {On** **Batman} P** **.** **O** **.** **V**

Batman stood there a bit off to the side as the others talked, if they needed his output they knew how to get his attention, but he could tell there was something off about Kid Flash. From where he stood he could see the bruises spread out on the kids skin, hell he didn't even know if the kid was a kid. Kid Flash never told anyone his age. But regardless of his apparent injuries, that wasn't what threw Batman off. No what threw him off was the cold look of pure anger Kid Flash was directing towards Superman.

"Wait. What?" Green Arrow said frowning slightly.

Kid Flash sighed, "You guys were just discussing where Superboy could stay or should stay while you guys come to a decision, right?"

Batman chose than to speak giving one of his so called 'bat-glares' at Kid Flash, "No."

Kid Flash suddenly threw his hands up in the air, "Oh come on! I hope you realize even if you say no I'm still going to bring him to stay with me at my house!"

"Kid, I don't think that's such a good idea." Flash said moving forwards and putting his hands on Wally's shoulders, "We don't know anything about him or what he plans on doing and if you take him to your house... well then he'll learn your secret identity..."

"So?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at them almost as though challenging them.

Flash stared at Kid Flash shocked, as were the other League members Including Batman though he made sure that he wasn't showing it.

"...So..." Superman started a bit hesitantly but also determined, "That could put you and the people you care about in danger."

Kid Flash raised his other eyebrow to join the other one before turning and speeding over to Superboy.

Batman watched as Superboy tensed up and glared at Kid Flash.

Batman couldn't hear what the two of them were talking about but judging by the way Clark was reacting he knew it wasn't good.

Seeing Superboy nod to something Kid Flash had said, Batman and the rest of the Justice League members began making their way over to them.

"I'm asking what you want to do. Do you want to come stay with me, or go with the grumpy stooges over there?" Kid Flash asked Superboy quite...loudly and cheerfully as he pointed at the Justice League over his shoulder with his thumb.

Almost immediately Superboy responded, "You."

Batman frowned.

Kid Flash Turned briefly to grin successfully at him and the rest of the League.

"Great! Right, he agreed so bye!"

Grabbing onto Superboy's arm and before any one could do anything, Kid Flash used his super speed and in a matter of seconds was gone leaving the League, Aqualad and Robin behind.

* * *

 **Hello! I Just thought it'd be a good idea to add a chapter like this in every on and then.**


End file.
